User talk:Marc Cannonshot
Hey Marc Hey Marc, welcome to the Potco Players Wikia. Remember me? I'm Lawrence Daggerpaine, the producer of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online: On Stranger Tides Movie. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Reply Lolz, I already know that glitch. And I'll tell Tama next time I see him. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. You have no reason to fear, Marc. I believe your afraid of Tama, yes? Well, he issued a rule (which you didn't recieve the message because you just joined) that all roleplaying pages made without an admins permission will be deleted. This is referring to titles like "Spain attacks France!" and things of that sort. Your blog could have sparked arguments, which is why he was worried. You were not aware, it was your first day, you have no reason to fret! You won't get banned, so long as you abide by the rules. If your blog is deleted, you won't be able to view it. And what did you mean "page"? The page about your pirate? Or your userpage? Your userpage can't be deleted, if that's what you fear. Also, this isn't harassment. We admins have to keep a strict hold on these users. You know there are over 700? Sometimes, we can get stressed. But don't worry about a banning. If the blog is deleted though, please don't recreate it. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW WASSUP MARK :D ~ Peter Coalvane -.- Your Sig Sorry I have kept you waiting my talk page had an overload of messaages to add it go to: # scroll down to the signature box #Tick the custom sig tick box #In the box above it which has the words "Siganture" on the left of it. #Type Then scroll down and click save! BTW heres a preview: Hope you like it--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Meet If you want to meet I am on toruga abassa' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) on the crates Ok So you want it blue? Anything else? If not then I'm gonna be experimenting for a while to see which is cooler ok? Answer Your userpage is a story not roleplaying. Don't worry about what your userpage says. I found the cat picture on the internet. It is a Pirate Kat (Cat)! -- 20:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) American Guild You dont need to get permission to create a page, you just need to get a admin permission if its like a huge war or something ( such as: England Declares war on Sweden ) also that was tamas talk archive xD 06:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) also, Role-playing pages are pages such as: Spain declares war on italy, And you only need to get permssion for pages that might cause lots of arguments 06:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, considering you have a hard time with this, go to this article that I made Style Guide. Blogs are only for ideas and off-topic things, By going to the blog, read it, then in the top right hand corner you'll see "create a page" or something like that, click it, enter the name, and just start writing, to put coding in it go to source mode. 06:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes click add page, Marc, Thanks for contacting me. We're constantly making changes to the rules to make this wiki safer for younger viewers, enjoyable for players of all factions, and to keep inter-wiki fighting at a minimum. To post a vote, you would write the following things: , , or . Right after writing one of those codes, explain your reasons why. Thank Thank you so much for the nice gift :) Your friend, Thank you Thank you so much for the picture. I am always willing to help new users out. Katbluedog-- 18:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ty thanks for the gift I will make your sig ASAP' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sig you sig is done try a test sign Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gift Hey, thanks. I like it alot :) Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace logo and header sure just add i by banner do you mean Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your guild page does not have any copyrights, your okay. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Re:AWE Request Sorry, It's not my movie. Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Thank you Dear Marc Cannonshot, Thank you for your help with returning my things like my Paintings, and with your help I have got my complete collection of stuff which was sold off by a thieve and lyer named Capt. Greg. Also thank you for the new paintings they will look quite well in my Mansion along with the Battle of Kingshead, which was a historic Victory I took part in for England and the EITC. So thank you. Sincerly, Johnny Goldtimbers 'Re: your request to Pearson' Well as you can see John and shade constantly saying, " pears is banned ", he won't respond, but I'm sure he got your message. :) Carlos la verde sanita 06:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Guild page It was deleted. I'll be restoring it in a second.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 17:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Tama63 has restored it.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 17:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware that it's a real guild. I was just asking if the article was describing the real guild or the USA because of the whole Amendment things--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 13:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't get online, but just leave what he said here. Don't worry, you won't be banned for it. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Marc, what say you be my governor for all of the American colonies? Please, decline Carlos. I know exactly what he's doing. He's trying to use you to get ahold of the American colonies for himself. He's using you as a tool. I, on the otherhand, would have you as my advisor, governor, and maybe even a fleet commander. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW They absolutely can. You have the Royal Navy, British Privateers, and England's Monarchy at your side. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW sorry to interfer but i fully agree with John. pears is famous for his false promises and making alliances based on false promises and ambitions. im glad that john has helped u to see this :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus I can't stop him from ''viewing the wiki, but I can keep him from harassing you. Also, remember, this is all roleplay. He literally canNOT touch you! All he can do is make empty threats and SAY he's captured stuff when he actually hasn't. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW 'Note From The Paradox Hierarchy!' Marc Cannonshot, you have betrayed the alliance, The Paradox, and the Paradoxian Rhealm. This is a direct Violation against The Paradox as well as the King. You have committed treason, after The Paradox helped you come to this wiki, and have backstabbed them. May I remind you not only are you a fool for doing this, and joining a losing side. However, you also are destroying history. In the real world. King Carlos of Spain aided George Washington to escape the tyrany of King George. You basically are giving the United States a destroyed future from the start. If you do not change your ways. I will have no choice but to intervene, and take The US over by force, and declare it Paradox Land. Thank You and Good Afternoon. '- Admiral William Sharkskull' No, your actually destroying history. The American Revolution isn't for another 40 years. Also, you can't do anything. It's just roleplay, fool. I can just "take it back over" the second you take it over. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW :We're trying to keep the drama and roleplay to a minimum.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : First of all this is a game and we can make history as we please, we r not meant to be playing out EXACTLy what has happened in the past cuz that would be boring and we would know the end of our stories, we r making our own new stories. Second of all if it comes to war I, Jack Pistol, and The Order of Nautillus will support John and Marc! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Carlos Can't Carlos can't report you to the POTC Admins, you did nothing wrong. Also, if they make rude comments, they get shot with e Ban-blaster 3001 (Yes, I improved it :P) John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW 19:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW 19:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Excellent mapwork, my friend! I hope we never have to use them in war, but they will be of good use. What game did you use to make them? Or is it a game? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Excellent work! We can be much more organized now, since we won't have people arguing over who commands who. You will be in command of the Blackwatch most likely. Begin gathering troops, and stay in defense! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Thanks for showing me that, this cuts off any chance of him ''ever being unbanned. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Re:Black Pants I found said black pants at Tormenta, in the Gold Room Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Marc this is jason blademorgan lord jeremaiah garland iis the leader of the americans soon if hes say yes to the trade i willl be the king of american srry to ruin ur fun JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 18:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trade Hey Marc! I am glad that you would like to make a trading company such as mine. You can use the products and such but please, do not user anything like descriptions and other things of that nature. If you have any more questions just leave me another message. Thanks! 23:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You know how I made graphs for the items and said "Price" and all that? Stuff like that, all the stuff that I created myself. 23:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hey marc guess wat lord jerry garland made a trade with me i get the new england aka 13 coinines and no i an the new leader JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 04:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-10-19.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-10-04.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-10-01.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-09-47.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-09-27.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 20-09-22.jpg see He is not "King". Someone lied to him so he thinks he is king, but I've already messaged him about it. He's Representative of EITC Trade in Boston. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] The reason you have to edit in source mode is because of that infobox with the userboxes. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] admiral-lord-nelson.jpg|Like this imgres.jpg|with more decorations like this 06:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Battle marc, you will be battling edgar wildrat the followin weekend on vachira server, i will send you the time once it has been determined scratch that, you will be fighting the winner of the ranger corps VS black coats battle, edgar refused to fight you Piratedude4 01:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC)piratedude4 Re:Pic Thnks ever so much :) Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Portraits Needed I have the Picture of Emily and Leon. For Emily just give her a dress long dress and a Crown and for Leon give him a crown, staff, cape and medals screenshot_2011-09-11_16-28-54.jpg|Leon screenshot_2011-09-11_16-30-35.jpg|Emily Thanks, Portrait Bonjour Marc! I'd like to request a golden royal frame, with this image And if it could look somewhat like King Louis XV of France. Merci, .Benjamin Macmorgan Awesome portrait! Thanks! 12:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Marc. Indeed Jason was Spying on us Watch your Back. I do However wish you to return your Forces to Boston. Sincerely Hey Hey Marc. I got a pic for ye. Hope ye like. Please Check the American Domain and American Domain Government page. im a little angry/upset because the Unionist party was supposed to be a seperate party, not a Unioinist Pirate party. Unionist arent pirates, nor EITC, not even close to the 2, i ask that you please fix that. And also My main Captain Josh, would like to join the American Domain next time im online, and would like to take control of The UNIONIST party. heres out symbol ----> Sincerly - ''King Joshua Pond Congress Alright, I accept. May I be the Governor of Pennsylvania? And I might be there on Saturday. User:Johnny Coaleaston/Sig Giveaway -- Bot 15:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Those are pretty cool! Thanks :) --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Marc, you ''are useful, and you do help, but your hardly on when we're planning, and we can't plan this war openly when Pears is watching. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Tell them you are a Representative of the King, and if they don't cough it up, you can accuse them of treason. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Hey Mark lol Pic Make me one: I want a cooler one then my cousin! Prince Leon of England http://seventeenhundreads.wikia.com/wiki/Seventeen_Hundreds_Wiki - Heres the link Marc, - ''King Joshua Pond Course I left a long comment on yo blog before tama evidentally deleted. How rare of tama to delete a page... at least it was upon your request. Who am I kidding I love tama. Anywho, yes.. lets cut the "crap" and come to the point where I said "i was taking a leave of absence" which meant I wanted to come back.. jeremiah needs me now.. he's in a state of peril and needs ALL of our help. he needs me more than you. And maybe we can through in a little plundering and praising to the rich gods too. ;) ''Czar Andrew Mallace of New Russia'' Sure, but don't go overboard with it. Sure, you can make this. Just don't go overboard with it, try not to cause arguments. You signed up for my PvP Tournament, what is your lv, and make sure to check out the rules and ref rules, I have updated You signed up to be in the PvP Tournament. I will need your lv, and for you to check out the rules, and ref rules. I have updated, and that last message was also from me, I was just not logged in for some reason. Marc lets try Campaign again but Turn down the Grapics First 01:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) U.U Currency Hey! These arent the best but if u see anything that could be changed plz do it. Can u put these on the POTCO currency page? Thx! And can i use that American Domain userbox thingy, that stays at top of screen all the time for my United Union page? Piracy Royalty so when are you gonna make me a portrait? Caicos I don't wish to sell my home server, but I would be interested in renting homes and property, especially in my home city of Liri on Port Royal. -Moon Hey marc its me peter i play on a minecraft server called lost shard if you wanna give it a try ip is minecraft.lostshard.com its really fun but its also dangerous. Portrait Here is the screen for the portrait. And the frame type would be Gold Frame 3, please. And me and Emily never got a wedding portrait. We forgot xD O_O Portrait Request EITC Hey Mark! I was wondering if you could make me a fancyfull portrait of me? If you will here is my pic for you. My pirate's name is Jack Goldwrecker. Extra Stuff: # Shealth for Sabre #Extra Belt #Parlimient Frame Theme #Holster for Pistol #Staff (IF you can make it look good fitting in my hand lol) #French flag or symbol above frame So I hope you can get this for me, email me it please at josephkay@verizon.net Thanks! I don't mean to sound demanding about this either lol. Lord Jack Goldwrecker 20:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker Use anyone. Don't matter. Just gave ye a variety to choose from. :) 3 More Requests for EITC Sorry, but I'm enjoying your business! I am placing 3 m ore orders if that is okay? EXTRA STUFF: #Crop it to be more zoomed in #Same shealth and Medal around neck #Cape tied around Commodore coat (if looks good) #French Emperor Frame #British Flag on top of the frame #Extra belt again #Badge on vest (if looks good) #Strap across soldier for shealth (If looks good) EXTRA STUFF: #Empty sabre shealth #Un cap bleu (A blue cape lol) #Background is a military battlefield #French Flag on frame #American frame EXTRA STUFF: #Extra belt #Black cape #French in one hand #Musket in another hand #Bow tie on linen long-sleeve (like in-game) #Empty sheal #Both flags of Germany, France, and England (If can fit, if can't just flag of England) #Background is inside a fort with EITC or british flag in the background #Cropped to be zoomed #Famed Framed or Queen Frame (which ever is more royal and heroic) #Spell it ******Portrait (Lol sorry!) OK! I think that's it! Hope you can do it and it's not too much. Get it back ASAP please. Lord Jack Goldwrecker 01:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker Law's Brigade Law's Brigade Wiki Link Click Here:"http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/Misty" 06:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Lord Law Marc.. I'm actually confused about getting the screen shots. I go to Compuer then Local Disk and get stopped right there. Can you tell me the rest of how to get it. Best of Luck, Marc Arrest Him, and Pay no mind to Him am I Clear? 03:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) GET ON SKYPE Hmm I never said that. Chuck that traitor in Newgate Prison, Lord Cannonshot! may i have a gold frame get on chat go on chat marc may i join the the cannonshot ship as a officer Jason Blademorgan 02:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) resquest marc cannonshot may i have a gold frame with me looking like a general Lord Jason BladeMorgan Of The Westt Union Trading Co Watch yer back and tongue The SS has taken a recent interest in you... You seem to be very straighthearted in the pitiful messages you wish to convey with your extremely poor grammar. Don't let it happen again. Wouldn't want to see something happen to your account. Happy Travels. Mallace' '@The S.S. Sorry im sorry i had a attittude on potco, that was because i was under a LOT of roleplay stress, and couldn't have more. Please forgive me, I hope you get better. Sure Sure go ahead you can use the music on my page and the background on my test wiki right click and then click the "view background image" it doesn't need resize trust me Code for the music MusicPOTCO Oh if your lazy to look at my test wiki then look here xD Re: Battle Map Massachuset's Bay, Boston December 22, 1744 Sir Marc Cannonshot Dear Lord Governor Marc Cannonshot, Esq., Please accept my most humble thanks for the strategic map of the Caribbean. I have studied it with care, and do indeed realize the effort put into charting the areas. I am honored that you should be so graceful so as to give me the responsibility of such charts, and they will be immediately stowed in my cabin and guarded by a company of Royal Marines on the Prince of Wales. I wish for this chart to be most helpful in all future endeavours against Spain, and express all my gratitude to you for this wonderful gift. Your most humble servant, I must kindly deny your request for now, for reasons of my own. However, your request will still stand in the "possible" section for the time being. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 15:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Master Marc. I'd like a portrait of me in an admiral coat and king frame ( though, I'm neither of those ). Under the portrait, please put Richard James Seamus Lutheran of England. :P And, can you make is bigger? Marc Hey Marc, can we chat 2morrow? I have some questions for ya. The Best In The World 07:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Marc, my mom uninstalled the game. I meant Wiki chat The Best In The World 15:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Eh.. Nvm... I want this pic... XD Same admiral outfit and frame I had said before, please. 03:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Marc :D 22:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply It would be easier if you made a blog, here. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Marc_Cannonshot That way people can reply to your question about American Domain. -- 00:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sigs are Ready Here they are: To use this one do the following }} or just type ---- To use this one do the following }} or just type ---- To use this one do the following }} or just type I can give them a transparent background. I will do it some other time, I want to relax and play some POTCO now. No problem by the way :) Can you.. Can you make me one of those seals please? 21:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea... xD... let me think and thanks :) 21:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Seal Hi, I'm back, lol. Can you please put that picture (below) in it and then the one below that under it please? Done I have simply uploaded a new version of each image with transparent images, so they now all have transparent backgrounds, but still have the same file name. They are all still the same codes for use as I said above. No problem, you can trythe image on Jack Pistol. Make the background and whatever anything you think is good. Wait.... how did you make it? Did you use a site or something? 15:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Where do I get the actual seal? 01:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Marc I was wondering, on your Youtube page, what game was that with the Marc Cannonshot Elite VS British Elite Guard video? I wanna know because I wanna do that to the Spanish..... if there aer no Spanish, I'll play against some other side. XD 10:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you still doing my PvP Tournament if so, you need to go to my wiki page and tell me you still are. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/PvP_Tournament?cb=7239 Matthew Darkpain may i may i be captain of the ss cannonshot Lord Jason 20:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) We should make America it's own, not British. It Will Have To Wait I am swamped with homework, sorry! Get on skype xD Its me Jason I made jason foul because I got banned -_- go on skype! :D Operation Flying Cat The Strike Force will be ready, for you know what. I am aware of the situation with his guild. I have contacted the other nations, and it will be a combined force to put him in his place. They will be awaiting your and Goldtimbers orders. ''All the best, now and forever, '' Very, VERY, Important message from, yours truly. YOU JUST GOT RICK ROLLED. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - points - hits with stick - Bye! :D Kelly Storm 21:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Sig I am done with your sig :) No, there are no other commanders. Need a portrait please Eric The Flamable 05:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) whoops sorry, accidently published that last one lol, anyway, can I have a pic please? give him the french emeperor frame and give him a french cane with a blue french orb and small blue dimonds going down the cane, and a long EITC hat like lord becketts, with a blue long french cape, and a blue french vest with medals going down it, and two blue dimonds on each boots, and gold cuff links and admiral shoulder patch things, and pants left the same, do it with this pic instead of the last one i uploaded on an accident plz, oh and with a blue background inside of the frame, and when you upload the pic you have permission to remove my old pic thats already on there and says Lord Eric Christopher Hullbatten under it, and rename the new one you put up there the same name, oh and upload it on my page Lord Eric Christopher Hullbatten please, thanks :) Portrait Order: Getting in Line at Least Hello Marc! Im sure ur annoyed by the sight o fme again but Id like to put in my Portrait order in line so Itll be done ASAP... However sonce Im on my nook Ill have to provide a picture tomorrow... My Highest title is currently Lord Of Military Forces of the High Lords Council of the Lone Islands (ya ik... its supposed to be Hawaii and it doesnt exist... ). Thank you, Officer Alberto Spark Sabre 01:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) the pic here it is Can ye tell Roger chat don't work for me, and I got banned to. Order Can I haveith a protrait? FRAME: Egyptian Frame Thanks, Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 01:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Jason99Eitc get on skype something happened Hey I am standing next to you in POTCO, mind checking it? you coming on? I am so bored. Tyler Crossbones Jason Sup its em jason get on skype lol Re:painting here is the painting, leave the dark mutineer in his hands, leave the hat the same, make it where Eric is standing on a high cliff holding the dark mutineer, with sun set in the background, keep Eric's clothing the same, but give him a torn black cape around his neck blowing in the wind. Hey Marc, I need to meet you about a thing that has came to my attention, I need you to meet me on Cortevos server, on Port Royal 12:00 pm today... my Regards - Christopher Ironshot Rich Cannonshot YouTube You know how a couple of days ago you mentioned how Richard's channel has a lot more subs than me? Well, I looked, and I have more VIEWS than him, :P Poland—Lithuania Hey Marc, since you basically manage the RP world or whatever, my brother made a guild called Poland-Lithuania and he wanted to be the new role-play leader of that country. I know John Mcbatten already has it, but he hasn't come on the game for like a year and his last edit (other than one to his guild's page) was on February 1st. Would it be possible to name him the official leader? He is recruiting for his guild and would like to be allies with Britain and several other countries. Appreciated, Hey Marc I was wondering if you wanted the code for my pc version of civ 5 i activated it on my mac computer so i have an extra copy of the game let jar know if you want it in pm PS: I'd like to fight you on etw